the_my_little_pony_quizfandomcom-20200215-history
The My Little Pony Quiz 3
The My Little Pony Quiz 3 '''is the sequel to J.D. Brony's previous quiz, The My Little Pony Quiz 2. It was released on May 27, 2016 on Newgrounds. This quiz is the third and final installment in the "My Little Pony Quiz" series. Containing two skips that the player can always receive, a couple of inside jokes, and a few rage-inducing questions, this quiz has the most number of questions in the entire series, getting a total of '''100. Gameplay As said before, the quiz contains 100 questions. Some of which can be randomized, some can have no given task on screen, and some can contain timers. But don't worry too much, the player will always receive two skips as they progress through the game. They can use these skips to their will, meaning they don't have to save them for a certain question. Other than that, the quiz brings back the requirement to use your keyboard at certain times, as well as different Grades that the player can get depending on how they have played the quiz. Difficulty The quiz's difficulty is mostly hard, but it's even MORE hard if the player doesn't have a broad knowledge of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the related. The number of skips that the player receives every time won't be such a huge help to them either, since they only receive 2 for the whole game. Answers Here is the list of all the answers to the quiz. If you wish to know more about each question, please have a look at the template at the very bottom of this page. * Red text indicates timed questions, with bold red text symbolizing the number of seconds. * Bold red text in "quotes" indicates that the timer won't cause a Game Over when it goes to zero. Please remember that the two skips will be rewarded after completing a certain number of questions. # Friends (Obviously...) # Fashionista (Since it's Rarity's profession or hobby.) # The Cutie Map # Skittles (Since they look like multi-colored rocks and they're said to "taste like rainbows".) # 2010 # Four (The rest of the options are funny, but not correct.) # 3 crowns # Bonnie Zacherle (The original creator of the MLP toy line.) # Just type what Jenny tells you. (Either "DASHIE", "DERPY", or "CUPCAKES".) # A girl (Again, the question is asking "What", not "Who" is this.) # The dictionary. (The meaning of the word, "Friendship".) # Click the words: "Let" in "Let it Go", "The" in "The Reminder", "Rainbow", "Remind" in "The Reminder", and "You" in "Because of You". # Starlight Glimmer # Drag the words, "a pony" to the little circle. # Hugs again? (It's what the picture is literally showing you.) # CW (Because it completes the chain: T'ara '''S'trong, 'A'shleigh 'B'all, 'A'ndrea 'L'ibman, 'T'abitha 'S't. 'G'ermain, and 'C'athy 'W'eseluck.) # Lemon Zest (Because she's the only background character out of the four.) # Friendship Games # In Rainbow Rocks (Since Pinkie's house was one of the settings in the film.) # Drag away all of the pictures until you see a GO! arrow. Then, click on it. '''(10)